


【翔天】叫。

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: 翔天
Kudos: 10





	【翔天】叫。

设定:  
·俩人都是第一次  
·这篇写的小王八没有太撒娇（?）的那种，毕竟第一次，含蓄一点也挺好x  
·可能会写个第二篇，专门讲小王八在床上越来越熟练了的样子是啥样的←  
——

“翔，翔哥…”  
“干嘛。”  
“好冷…”  
“关我屁事。”  
“抱抱。”  
“抱nm…来抱抱抱抱。”  
“抱nmb.”

——

推推搡搡已经成了下野的日常，两人幼稚得像咿呀学语的孩子，路都不会走一样，非要推推身边的人才能保持平衡向前慢慢挪动步子。高天亮倒是乐在其中，因为他喜欢逗林伟翔玩儿，他觉得有意思，逗林炜翔非常有意思，反正林炜翔脾气好，脑子也不正常，非常乐意和自己一起当放学路上的小学生。俩人就这样你推推我挤挤,时不时还扒拉一下身旁人的胳膊，小打小闹着，终于磨蹭到了两人房间门口。林炜翔本来想贴心地为小王八开个门顺便开个灯，让这小家伙在线下也享受一下帝王级别的待遇，谁知高天亮一个箭步跨到林炜翔身前，粗暴地推开了门拔腿就冲了进去，但是很贴心地没有将落在后面的人反锁在门外，这阵势倒是弄得林炜翔一头雾水。

“你能不能滚回你自己的床上睡啊。”

林炜翔开灯且带上门的同时莫名其妙地看着蜷缩在他床铺上的高天亮，小孩以“哎呀翔哥好不巧啊我被子沾水没盖的了今天只能委屈委屈我和你同床共枕了”为理由一把薅起林伟翔的被窝把自己裹起来。

“那你怎么不去新一床上睡??”

“有翔哥给我暖床我干嘛还要去别的床上睡。”

冬天很冷，高天亮怕冷，就一层皮肤盖着骨头，根本没有什么脂肪帮他防寒保暖，他瑟缩在林伟翔的被褥里，只露出一张脸，像是蹲坐在地上的无脸男，不同的是高天亮的眼睛像是会发光一样，闪闪的东西直接映进了林炜翔的脑袋。

无脸男的比喻不太适合，换一个吧。林炜翔想像侦探一样抬手摩挲摩挲自己的下巴，想了想如果真要这么做的话绝对会被高天亮无情嘲笑，他就只能直勾勾地看着床上笑嘻嘻的人，似乎要用目光把小狐狸的脸上烧出一个洞。

“翔哥别看了，怪恶心的，搞不好我还以为你暗恋我。”

高天亮装作一副被冒犯的模样又裹紧了林炜翔的被子，不出意外看到林炜翔两条粗粗的眉毛拧巴到了一起。被褥还是有些冷，大冬天的不能迅速让被子变热是高天亮比较讨厌的一点，但这被子上满是林炜翔的味道，有点香香的，但又有些奇怪的，男生特有的味道，不是汗味，也不是烟酒味，高天亮不知道该怎么形容，不是说不好闻，但莫名让小孩有些上瘾。

“翔哥，我冷，来抱抱。”

林炜翔刚回过神就看见高天亮双手抓住被子的两角打开了双臂，做出一副求抱抱的模样。小孩嬉皮笑脸地看着林伟翔，脑袋里还在拼凑着怎么回怼来自林伟翔也许一会儿会说的“你恶不恶心啊”或者“你还来这一套”的说辞。

“快——翔哥，怪冷的，过来抱抱——”

高天亮的嘴角愈发上扬，他故意拉长了尾音在林伟翔面前露出他娇嗔的模样，林炜翔似乎很吃这一套，无从安放的右手挠了挠自己的脖子，但下一秒高天亮只感觉眼前突然有个黑影瞬间放大， 还把自己压倒在了床上，还好林炜翔的床够软，倒下去的时候还回弹了下，就是身上那一坨太重了，压得高天亮有点喘不过气。陌生的温度笼罩他的全身，很暖和，高天亮甚至想伸手环住，防止那暖和的家伙逃开，他鼻尖萦绕着和被子一样的味道，现在闻出来了，是薄荷香的沐浴露。

“我操，你怎么这么硌人。”

那坨死沉的黑影说话了，是林炜翔。

高天亮脑子有点短路，他没料到林炜翔真的会抱过来，不对，扑过来，据第二天林炜翔的解释，他是被高天亮的拖鞋绊了一跤所以直接倒了过去。

不愧是我的拖鞋，真有你的，不愧是林炜翔，是真他妈傻逼。高天亮在听了林炜翔的解释后如是说到。

“翔哥，你真好闻啊。”

高天亮刚说出这句话他就后悔了，恶心人惯了让他说话怪肆无忌惮的，可是现在是非常时期，两个大男人在床上，而且林炜翔压着他，脑袋贴着脑袋，俩人一扭头就能亲到对方。可林伟翔毕竟脑子不太正常，居然回了一句“那可不，我是谁啊”。

“哥哥该起来了，你这样搞得我怪害羞的。”

一不做二不休，高天亮想着既然恶心了第一回那么就恶心林炜翔第二回。

“两个大男人你害羞你妈呢。”

林炜翔用一只胳膊撑着床，另一只手捏着被子一角往小打野身上拉，生怕小打野受冷着凉了。他俯身看着头发凌乱，脸蛋泛红的高天亮，还停在嘴边的骚话突然就说不出口了。冷风忽然涌入两人分开的胸膛，他感觉到身下的人突然打了一个寒颤，于是二话没说放开了手又压了上去。

“你他妈是真gay啊翔哥。”

“不是你他妈一直在叫冷啊冷要抱抱的吗。”

两人一前一后回了头，都看着对方忽然放大的脸呆在原地。

气氛不大对。

因为林炜翔刚刚起身的时候调整了一下自己的位置，两人现在回头时并不像刚刚那种情况可以直接嘴碰嘴，反而是鼻尖碰着鼻尖，嘴唇隔着十分微妙的距离。

林炜翔隔着高天亮薄薄的眼镜却也看不清小狐狸闪躲的眼神，房间里的灯太亮了，这个角度有一点反光，但小孩突然抿紧的嘴唇还是出卖了此时此刻他很紧张的事实。虽然林炜翔不直说，但他也熟练地管理好了自己的表情，只有慢慢出汗的手心和越来越重的呼吸还是暴露了他愈发紧张的事实。

林炜翔在表情管理上特别有建树，特别是在针对高天亮的时候。高天亮总是在直播的时候说出一些阴阳怪气的话，观众会笑，林炜翔也会，但他总是忍着，即使嘴角上扬也不会笑出声。还有时高天亮总喜欢招惹他，逗他玩，他用摆出一副“你是不是脑子有病”的表情，但是他是开心的，他喜欢和高天亮互动，和高天亮拌嘴，但是不喜欢表露出来，他怕对高天亮隐藏的情感泄露了被知道了的话，对两个人都不好。

高天亮能明显感觉到林炜翔落到自己脸上的呼吸，还有自己逐渐加重的心跳声，他看到林炜翔也正直直地看着自己，可是林伟翔人太他妈憨了完全不能从脸上看出他到底在想些什么。

这太他妈不对劲了。

高天亮突然觉得好热，他虽然怕冷，但他只穿了一件短袖，身上是不太厚的被子和一个死沉死沉的暖炉，他太恍惚了，视线渐渐往下移，看到了林炜翔紧闭的唇。

事情到这里已经太超过他能接受的范围了，但林炜翔的嘴巴怎么比自己的还厚，看起来怎么也还红一点，软一点，还有点起皮，好像是和自己的嘴巴一样，冬天容易起皮，唇角还容易开裂，这家伙和刘少走那么近怎么都不学学刘少买个唇膏涂呢，高天亮越想越多，越看越专注，脑袋越来越往前，直到再也看不见嘴巴，映入眼帘的是林炜翔忽然放大的瞳孔，高天亮这才意识到自己到底干了件多么蠢的事——他亲上去了。

——

“你他妈的，到底会不会啊。”

高天亮躺在床上，腰下垫着一个枕头，下身光溜溜的，一只腿被林炜翔扛在肩头，另一只腿懒懒地倒在自己刚刚被扒拉下来的长裤上。

事情从刚刚不经意间的一个吻开始就变了味，本来是小学生的打闹，逐渐变成还未开始交往双方的暧昧，现在似乎还给修成正果干上了两口子间该干的事，只可惜两人在这方面都是新手，虽然脑子里有大致流程，但都没实践过，让这前戏变得异常艰难。高天亮是最不好受的那个，鬼知道林炜翔刚刚那个吻多用力，差点要把他生啃了似的，如果翔少用这气势去打比赛保证把对面下路15分钟打穿。

“翔少真能啊，没想到你床头柜里还有这种不可描述的东西。”

高天亮看着林炜翔从一个绿色的瓶子里抠出一坨白色的霜膏物体准备往自己身下送，本来有点犹豫想让林炜翔轻点或者给自己一点心里准备的时间，谁知开口就变了味了。

“能你妈呢，这是从刘少那里顺的面霜。”

“？”

下身忽然的冰凉让高天亮即将送出嘴边的国骂噎回肚子里，林炜翔这逼绝对是故意的，吵不过骂不赢只会在这种时候找回自信，高天亮在脑子里已经生吃林炜翔无数遍，但林炜翔看着高天亮有苦说不出的模样倒是莫名解气。

林炜翔会很老实的在手指甲长了时剪掉，所以当他伸出中指探进去时并不担心弄伤身下的小打野，但毕竟是职业选手，天天要握鼠标，手上还是有一层薄薄的茧子，有些粗糙的手在耐心开垦柔软肠壁时，高天亮还是没忍住叫出了声。

“你他妈的，到底会不会啊。”

高天亮有些忍不住了，实在是疼，不止疼还有些奇怪，身下被塞了个异物，而且那异物还还是十分粗糙，柔软的肠壁本能地叫嚣着排斥，一张一合想要把那异物送出去，可林炜翔偏偏不让自己如意，他不仅将食指送得越来越深，还四处探着，像是有目的一样。高天亮觉得自己现在的表情肯定难看极了，他不是很想让林炜翔看见自己这般丢脸的模样，索性将自己的双臂交叠在自己脸上，只露出抿成一条线的嘴巴。

“再逼逼等下操死你。”

林炜翔拍了把高天亮不怎么安分的腿，最后决定把两只腿都搭在自己的肩膀上，一边一只，一只手在慢慢扩张的时候突然想起了什么似的，伸出来另一只手覆上了小打野半勃的性器。

“你他妈——”

高天亮被一阵冰凉引得弓起了腰，林炜翔的手太冰了，自己本来就属于比较敏感的类型，他这一碰还激得自己身后蓦地缩紧，紧紧包裹着那粗糙的手指，林伟翔却把手指弓起来，硬生生地把它的后穴撑开，这让他不仅更难受，还稍稍有了点羞耻的感觉。

“现在别急着叫，等下让你叫个够。”

趁着高天亮还没反应过来，林炜翔加快了手上的动作，左手有节奏地撸动着高天亮半勃的性器，右手也开始模仿性爱的动作开始抽插，他有注意到手上的物什变大变硬，高天亮的后穴也渐渐变得畅通，不再排斥，于是他又挤了两指进去，有些惊讶地发现没什么阻碍。

林炜翔这才开始打量高天亮——搭在自己身上细长的双腿，衣服下摆露出的好看的腰线，衣领下明显的锁骨，因为羞耻和害羞而有些发红的耳垂，还有那时不时露出娇声喘息微微张开的嘴唇。用林炜翔的话来说，高天亮就是狗嘴里吐不出象牙，长着一张嘴不好好说人话成天阴阳怪气，可是到了床上，像现在这样，情窦初开，嘴唇上泛着水光，嘴巴微张还能看见几颗牙齿，仔细听还有细细的喘息声。不知是因为前面有了感觉还是后边还是痛，他的嘴唇还在颤抖，这幅模样基地里没人见过，估计也是高天亮第一次露出这幅脆弱的样子，像瓷娃娃一样一碰就碎。林炜翔很喜欢这样的高天亮，这让他很有占有欲，他基本每天都要被高天亮欺负个好几次，那时候的高天亮是调皮的，有恃无恐，仗势欺人的，现在不一样了，高天亮被自己压在身下，好看的腿搭在自己肩头，最脆弱的部分被握在自己手上，后穴也开始涌出暖和的肠液，平常的得意劲看不到了，只像这样，任人欺凌，无法还击。高天亮把自己的脸遮得严严实实的，除了嘴巴什么也看不到。

“不行——林，林炜翔，你放手。啊——”

高天亮终于把手臂打开了，不知是不是许久没有看到光，他刚露出自己的脸林炜翔就瞧见顺着太阳穴流下的泪水。林炜翔知道高天亮要到达临界点了，他本想着帮高天亮解决后自己再在高天亮身上解决一次，可是身下这小逼崽子太不听话了，扭动着自己的腰身配合林伟翔在自己后穴的那只手的动作，于是他非常干脆地——听了高天亮的话，撒手了。前面倒还好，林炜翔抽出那三只手指的时候高天亮的尾音突然拔高，连腿也不自觉地抖了抖，高天亮想骂但又骂不出来于是只能用眼神把这臭儿子宰了。

可现在高天亮的眼神一点杀伤力也没有，从林炜翔的视角来看，高天亮此时刘海凌乱，附着汗液和泪水黏在额头上，眼神涣散，双颊早已攀上潮红，嘴巴一张一合，唇上还有不太明显的牙印，胸脯的起伏也很大，就这副模样还想着瞪自己，林炜翔笑着，取下了高天亮的眼镜，附身吻上了那好看的唇。

“我c——”

骂人的话刚说出一半就被林炜翔的吻包住，林伟翔趁着空隙时间把自己的底裤脱了，将自己硬得发疼的性器送入了高天亮刚刚已被扩张客观的后穴，然而毕竟只是第一次，小狐狸的后穴还是太紧，无论前戏如何充分，林伟翔也只进去一半。

“刚刚搞这么久你怎么还这么紧。”

“因为我守身如玉，不像翔哥你——你，你他妈是畜生吧，我操——”

林炜翔已经感觉到高天亮嘲讽的意味了，说得像自己处处留情一样，搞得像谁还不是第一次似的。他惩罚似的握住了高天亮的性器，并慢慢握紧。林炜翔看着高天亮不经意间的大喘气和左右摇晃的脑袋，控制着手腕上下起伏，像刚才一样好好照顾着身下的人，慢慢的就听不见小打野的谩骂了，只有渐渐拔高的喘息声从咬牙紧闭的嘴里溜出来。

被转移注意力之后林炜翔的进入就容易了，他趁高天亮还沉浸在快感的同时一个挺身完全进入，可高天亮就没那么好过了，如果说刚刚还有那么点感觉，现在就像是被人硬生生劈开了一样，很疼，非常疼，但他也不敢叫出来，他只能咬着自己已经发白的指节，努力控制自己不要哭得那么难看。

林炜翔慢慢放开了手上的动作，抽出双手撑在高天亮的脑袋边，慢慢地俯下身在高天亮的额头印上一吻，他本想着让高天亮放松一下，等他缓缓再继续，谁知小王八还真就不给他这机会，说出的话能把他气死。

翔哥都几岁了还玩国产八点档纯情少男这一套，动也不敢动一下是不是你怕我笑你三秒啊。”

“你看你等下还说不说得出话就是了。”

林炜翔开始了，高天亮腰下垫着枕头所以林伟翔不需要刻意去调整姿势，反而这个高度很方便林炜翔进出，他每一次的撞击都能换来小狐狸的一声轻喘，他明白高天亮是怕基地里的其他人听见了所以有故意忍住，可是林炜翔不想，他就想看自家小打野在自己身下最真实的反应。林炜翔看得出来高天亮很享受，他发红的脸颊和耳垂，紧抓床单的双手，肆意摆动的细腰，回头看还能看到蜷在一起的脚趾，从这些都能看出高天亮舒服得有些上头了，可从声音上却听不出来，平常挺能叫的，到了床上怎么还成了哑巴呢。

林炜翔想着非要把高天亮干到浪叫，干到失声，干到只会说“翔哥，慢点，放过我”之类的话，于是林炜翔加快了自己的抽送速度，果不其然收获到了小狐狸渐渐拔高，浪荡的尾音。他把高天亮草进了床垫里，字面意义上的，床单早就在两人交合时被揉得一团糟，从床垫缝隙里扯了出来，高天亮有些放飞自我了，他也许已经猜到林伟翔的意图，索性他也不忍了。然而事实上是林炜翔太能顶了他再怎么忍也忍不住林炜翔次次在自己敏感点上蹂躏，他直接放开嗓子叫，反正金贡睡死了其他人差不多都出去吃烤串了，金咕咕开着直播BGM声音那么大不管是他自己还是观众估计都是听不到的。

高天亮莫名的有些不安全感。他在被侵占，被自己队内的AD，被天天受自己欺负的人，按在床上干，身后被填满了，可身前空落落的，甚至有些冷，他下意识地伸出自己的双手向上探着却也没碰到人，林炜翔一个猛顶让他刚伸出去的手又重重摔到了床上，他叫得也没什么力气了，不是说第一次很快的吗，怎么翔少这么持久

“林炜翔…抱我，快，快点。”

高天亮在喘息中途断断续续地拼凑出了一句完整的话，下一秒便感觉被带入一个温暖的怀抱。林炜翔将双手伸到高天亮的背后把他从床上拥入自己的怀里，高天亮背后的蝴蝶骨有些咯着林炜翔的手臂，他太瘦了，170的个子90斤还不到，他紧紧抱着小打野瘦小的身躯，生怕一会儿没控制住把这人的骨头给草散了。

高天亮伸出手攀上了林炜翔的脖颈，他把整个脑袋都缩在身前人的颈窝中，大声喘着，叫着，叫过头了甚至有些破音，温热的呼吸直直喷在林伟翔的胸脯上，脑袋还特别不听话地到处蹭来蹭去，弄得林炜翔也有些痒痒的。他嗓子沙哑得再也叫不出来了，只得把脑袋扬起来，下把搁在林炜翔的肩上，在林炜翔耳边喘着，热气打在身旁人的耳朵上，小狐狸就是狐狸，牙齿轻轻啃噬着林炜翔的耳垂，用林炜翔的话来说就是，高天亮太会了。

也不知顶弄了多久，高天亮最先受不住了，他释放的时候还不忘喊了林炜翔的名字，但这一声并不像刚刚一般沙哑，而是高昂的，充满情色味道的。突然绞紧的后穴让林伟翔一个没忍住便直接泄了进去，林炜翔很照顾身下的小打野，并没有直接躺到床上，而是拿来热毛巾把高天亮里里外外擦了一遍，把自己也清理干净了才躺上了床，为高天亮掖好被子。正当林炜翔准备闭上眼睛好好睡觉的时候哪知道身旁的人狐狸耳朵又动了动。

“翔哥~我棒吗。”

“你有病？不睡觉？”

“翔哥，夜还长啊翔哥，起来继续啊。”

“翔哥别装聋啊翔哥。”

“翔哥动一动嘛。”

“翔哥，我冷，抱抱。”

“你他妈别后悔。”

高天亮毕竟带阴阳师，说那么多无非只是想恶心一下林炜翔，谁知道有一些过火，把林炜翔惹毛了，现在回忆起来那一晚上过后自己差不多三天说不了话，第二天下午四点才下床，整个人像是散架了一样，扶着腰才能走路…


End file.
